Spiffy Soup
by Firegirl62
Summary: I never read Season 8 or watched any of the Angels other than the Spike episodes. Angel always bored me. I didn't like the way Spike didn't rush out to Buffy as soon as he got his body back, so here is how I would have liked to see it.


With a flash of light, Spike suddenly had his body back. The first thought that races through his mind is her. He could finally go to her.

Spike kicked the door to Angel's office wide open. Angel looked up from his desk to see a solid Spike. "How? When?" he stammered as he looked at Spike.

"I don't know, and now. You **are** going to get me to Buffy. Where is she?" Spike growled.

"She's in Italy. I'm not taking you. You can't go near her. She's busy training up the new slayers and making a new life. "Angel replied.

"Before I died she told me that she loves me. I have to know if it's true. If she really does love me, there is no one that can stop me from being with her. If she wants me I am hers, for as long as she wants me. You will **not** stand in my way. As a matter of fact you are going to help me find her. I've been cooped up here with you long enough." Spike said as he moved closer to Angel.

Angel smirked as he says, "Fine you want to get your heart ripped out by Buffy, then I will gladly stand witness to that. We can take the jet. We'll be there before sunrise tomorrow."

Spike and Angel arrived at Buffy's flat around 5:00 am. Spike paced in front of the door. He was fine if a bit jittery, on the flight over but his nerves have taken over. He was worried about how she will react when she sees him. Angel tired of the pacing, knocked on the door. Andrew opened the door and squealed in delight. "You made it through! I don't believe it! Buffy said she saw you burn." He said as he rushed over to hug Spike.

Spike shook Andrew off and asked, "Where is she?"

"Come in!" Andrew invited the vampires into the flat as he continued. "She's on patrol of course. She patrols every night from sunset to sunrise. She says that if she is totally exhausted she doesn't have the nightmares. It's not true though. We can still here her screaming your name every day in her sleep."

"She has nightmares about me?" Spike asked.

"Well, sort of, she yells things like 'Spike no, there's another way.' Or she mumbles things like 'should of let Angel wear the damn necklace.'" Andrew replied.

Angel groaned, "So she's cookies for Spike huh?"

Andrew and Spike both looked at Angel like he was completely out of his mind. "That last night on the Hellmouth she said she was cookie dough and that in her heart you are her boyfriend. I thought it was just the stress. Maybe she does feel for you. She can't though; you are William the frickin Bloody." Angel whined.

"Uh, who made me William the frickin Bloody? Who taught me to be that? That would be you - Gramps." Spike quipped.

Spike and Angel's heads both turned toward the door. They could both hear the familiar clicking of Buffy's foot falls in the hall. They could both hear the sound of her heartbeat just beyond the door and smell the unique smell that was all Buffy. Buffy turned the key, opened the door, saw her guests and fainted. Spike rushed over to her and caught her right before she hit the floor. He carried her over to the sofa and very gently laid her down. He couldn't help but notice how completely right it felt to have her in his arms again. It almost pained him to let her go onto the sofa, so he held her hand once he let her down. She looked thinner and a bit pale. The coloring wasn't what he expected, but it still looked good on her. The thinness worried him.

As Buffy began to come around she felt Spike's hand in hers. She knew that hand. It was the same one that was on fire the last time she saw it. Amazingly, it still sent electricity clear through her body. She felt more alive than she had since she left Sunnydale. She tried to sit up so she could get a better look at the one love that she thought she would never be able to see again.

"Careful now, Pet. How long has it been since you ate?" Spike asked while brushing the wayward strands of hair out of her face.

"Spike? Is it really you? Are you really here? Am I dreaming again?" Buffy managed whisper.

"Love, it really is me, I did die, but I'm back. I came back to you. I promised I would never leave you and I am right here, that is if you want me to be." Spike had a very hard time saying those last words, it felt so good just to be near her again. He didn't know what he would do if she sent him away now.

"You didn't believe me. I swear I meant it. I love you Spike! I should have never made you wear that necklace. I should have held you close and never let you go. I love you so much, I never stopped." Buffy said as tears started flowing freely down her face.

Angel not able to stand there listening to Buffy profess her love for Spike of all creatures, slipped into full vamp mode as he started yelling, "So you are Spikes fucking cookies and if you could change that day knowing what you know now you would have me turned to dust?"

Andrew who was holding the glass of water he had gotten for Buffy decided to slip back to his room before Angel could turn all Angelus on him.

Buffy sat up, looked Angel in the eyes and said, "Yes, I love Spike in a way I never loved or even could have loved you. I am his cookies to keep, love, eat or crumble. The choice is his."

"What is it with you lot and cookies?" Spike yelled.

"The cookies are me being ready and willing to be totally yours if you still want me." Buffy said to Spike.

"Since I first fought with you, I've wanted you. You pushed me away at every turn, but the first thing I wanted as soon as I got my body back was you. I love you Slayer." Spike told Buffy.

Angel had all he could handle of this love fest that he thought would surely turn out differently. He regained his composure and stiffly asked Buffy, "It's after sunrise, do you have a place I could stay for the day? I will make arrangements to go back to LA at sunset."

"I don't think you should stay here since you have scared Andrew into his room. Willow and Xander are in flat 603. I'm sure you can spend the day there. Just be careful going through the halls, this building is full of Slayers." Buffy replied, but she was still looking at Spike.

"You don't care if I am turned to ashes by an apocalypse but you worry about a little girl dusting me? Whatever. I'm outta here." Angel grumbles as he left.

"Andrew?" Buffy calls out. "Would you please meet Dawn when she comes home from patrol and take her to Giles' flat for the day? I have some catching up to do with my boyfriend." Buffy says as she looks over at Spike who has a wicked grin on his face.

With the flat finally to themselves, after a long embrace and the tenderest kiss they have ever experienced Buffy and Spike sat on the couch face to face, hand in hand. "How did you make it through?" Buffy asked her lost lover.

"Well Love, that's the thing, I'm not exactly sure. One minute I am standing there burning, then I'm in Hell. I thought I was there for years but it turns out it was only 19 days. Next thing I know I am a ghost that is chained to Wolfram and Hart. I gotta say; the look on ol' Gramps face when I showed up there was almost as good as when I got my body back again. I tried to leave there and come for you but as soon as I would get to the L.A. city limits I would poof right back into Wolfram's lobby. There was only one person in the entire building that would even try to help me get my body back. Have you ever met Fred?" Buffy motioned that she hadn't and Spike continued with his story.

"Fred, she's a good bird, reminded me a lot of your Mum. She treated me kindly, and almost got my body back for me once, but it didn't work." He said with a sigh.

"Fred's a girl? Did you have anything going on with her?" Buffy held her breath as she waited his answer.

"Nah, like I said, she was just kind to this old ghost. Nothin' to worry about Pet." Buffy let out an audible sigh of relief at this answer. "Then yesterday, a package came in the mail that was addressed to me. Well I obviously couldn't open it, so Harm opened it for me and there was this big flash of bright white light and I had my body back. I marched into Peaches' office and made him bring me to you. I had to know if it was real."

"Harm? Harmony's working for Angel? She's been able to see you all this time and I couldn't?" Buffy squeaked with distain.

"Love, yes Harmony was there, but she's nothing but a stupid bint. You are the only one that matters. You were all I could think of; getting back to you. I've never seen you jealous before. I kinda like it." Spike smiled as he said it. "So we are caught up with me, how about you? What have you been doing _**besides**_ not eating?"

"Do you remember the time after I dug myself out of my grave?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded his head with a look of concern on his face. "Well, it has been like that a lot for me lately. I have been going through the motions of this new life, but it's been empty. None of my so called friends seem to understand the pain loosing you has cost me. Maybe that isn't completely true. Andrew of all people has shown so much compassion. He's the one that babysits me during the day. He wakes me up from the nightmares and sets food in front of me twice a day. He doesn't get too upset when I don't eat it. He just keeps making more. When he first moved in here with Dawn and me, I thought he would be a pain in the ass, but he really has been helpful. He also makes sure Dawn has all she needs."

"So you are starting to care for Andrew?" Spike asked uneasily.

"Only like a brother. He was the only one that got how much I was hurting over you. He is the only one that would let me talk about you and not act like I was crazy for loving you. He's the only one that has killed someone he cared about, so he understands my guilt." Buffy whispered the last part.

"You have got to get that out of your head. You didn't kill me. I went willingly. I was honored to be your champion." Spike squeezed her hands as he said this.

"I can't believe this! Just two days ago I was in London sitting on a park bench crying my eyes out to a stranger and now you're right here sitting with me. I have to be closer to you." Buffy said as she crawled up into Spikes lap sitting face to face so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Whoa! Back up a bit, you were crying with a stranger, in London? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Spike asked.

"It was _so_ not dangerous. Yeah it was night time, but I had my stake. I was out on patrol. Everything around me was a reminder of you. I saw a blond man in a long leather jacket pass by me. I ran after him but knew before I reached him that he wasn't you. Then another person passed by smoking a cigarette. The smell of the smoke with the scent of leather was just too much, then with the accents floating all around me. I heard another man call his girlfriend Pet. I sank down on the first bench I saw and it all just came out. I started bawling my eyes out. A little old lady with long hair and an old fashioned dress came over and put her arms around me. It was so comforting. It was the first time I felt safe since you were gone. She said, 'There, there love. It's okay. It's not the end of the world. Tell me all about it.' I was a little crazed and told her that no it's not the end of the world I had lived through a few of them, this was worse. She just patted me on the head, smoothed my hair out and said, 'Yes Dearie, I know, tell me all about it.' So I did. I told her about the man I love, that he was rough around the edges, loved me so much and I led him, you, to your death. I said I just wish you would come back to me. I told her if you did, I would never send you away again and I would love you with all I have for as long as I exist. She said, 'Yes you will dear.' She gave me one last little hug and I nodded off to sleep. Right there on that bench in the middle of London. I woke up the next day and we came back here. It was the first time since you were gone that I didn't dream. "

"Did this woman happen to wear any jewelry?" Spike asked with apprehension.

"Yes, she had a little broach with tiny flowers around the letter P. It was so beautiful." Buffy replied.

"Bloody hell!" Spike gasped. "Do you know who she was? What she was?"

"What?" Buffy asked suddenly alarmed.

"My mum is your fairy god mother!" Spike exclaimed.

"Now who's crazy?" Buffy asked. "There's no such thing as fairies."

"Hello! Vampire mythical creature here speaking to the mythical Chosen One! Yes there bloody well are fairies." Taking an unnecessary breath to calm down, Spike continued, "You know how Anya was a vengeance demon? Well, the Powers That Be like having a bit of balance, so sometimes they assign certain people who have died to watch out for some special living people. You are about as special as they get, so it makes sense that you would have a fairy god mother. But my mum? So you really do love me?"

"Spike of course I love you, but now you're not making any sense at all. How does that prove I love you?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I told you that the fairies get assigned, but they also have a choice. My mum would have only agreed to be your fairy if you really loved me. The two women that have loved me most brought me back. That's why the flash of light that brought me back was white. It was love, your love and my mum's love that brought me back. You really are all mine now aren't you?"

"I've been all yours since I clawed my way out of the grave and you took care of my hands. I just didn't know it until it was too late." Buffy replied as Spike tightened his arms around her and pulled her in for another long sweet kiss that was beginning to get a little heated.

"Love, we've got a problem here." Spike mumbled through Buffy's spirited kissing. "No problems allowed any more." She mumbled back at him as she continued to kiss him. Spike finally broke the kiss and pulled Buffy off of his lap. "Seriously, Pet we have a problem. I haven't fed since I got my body back. You smell so good; I don't want to loose control. I have to got to get some blood very soon. The jet wasn't stocked since it was such short notice."

"That's so not a problem." Buffy beamed at Spike. "I made a deal with Andrew awhile back that I would at least try to eat if he kept fresh blood in the fridge. I told him that it reminded me of you being back at the house in Sunnydale. He knew that I was holding out hoping you would come back to me one day, but he agreed as long as I kept trying to eat. Andrew and Dawn are the only ones that know about it. One day a young Slayer came over to hang out with Dawn. She went over to the fridge to get a soda and had a stake through her arm before she was able to open the door. Word got out to the girls that no one opens Buffy's refrigerator."

"Love, you didn't stake a human did you?" Spike asked with just a little pride.

"Oh, she's a Slayer; she was as good as new the next day. Won't come back and hang out with Dawn here anymore though." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Well then, I think it's time to eat. But you have to eat too. You're skin and bones." Spike commented.

"I think we have some pizza in the fridge. I'll warm up your blood too. Wow, I really am hungry. I haven't been in so long." Buffy busied herself with getting their meals prepared and Spike just sat back staring at her with a new appreciation. He couldn't believe this was the same woman that had pushed him away so many times. Buffy didn't pull a face when she poured the blood into a cup for him, she didn't turn away as he sipped the blood that she had warmed perfectly for him. He couldn't fail to notice that it was human blood, donated of course, but not even nasty old pig's blood. Spike was amused watching the tiny girl eat her way through most of a large pizza. When they were both properly nourished, Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and led him back to her bedroom. "I think we have eaten enough and talked enough for now." She said seductively.

"Hmmm, I think it's time for dessert. I've got a major cravin' for some cookies." Spike purred in Buffy's ear.

Several hours later, Buffy was feeling completely blissed out in Spike's arms lying in her bed. "Wow!" she breathed. "That was new and just so…Wow! It's never been like that for us. It was so amazing!"

"Well, I thought it was always amazing for us, Pet." Spike quipped.

"It has been, always. But it's never been so gentle. I didn't think it could be that way, oh and did I mention, _**wow**_!" Buffy gushed. "I mean look at this room. It's still all in place. The bed's even still in one piece. You were so tender and where did you learn how to do that one thing? No, don't tell me, if it was Dru I'll stake myself."

Chuckling to himself, Spike cut Buffy's rant off. "Love, I had a lot of time on my hands while I was a ghost to think about how I wanted our first time back together to be. I really needed it to be different; a different start to our new life together. I wanted to show you my love in a way you've never let me before."

Looking up into the deep blue eyes she has missed so much, Buffy said, "I'm so sorry. I should have let you in so long ago. Things could have been so different. We wouldn't have lost so much time."

"Hush now Pet." Spike whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That time's all over now. We get to be together and the world is ours."

"Before we get started in this new world, I have something I need to tell you." Buffy said while taking a deep breath to gather her courage up. "I was wrong. Totally and completely wrong, and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"What? I bear my soul to you, give you all of me and you're turning away from me again? Another round of kick Spike huh?" Spike's voice grew louder at each word.

"Spike no! That's not it at all! No, I want you. I want to let the world know I love you! I want to hold on and never let you go!" Seeing Spike calm down, Buffy continued, "No, I was wrong that you needed a soul to be a man. You have always been a man. There are plenty of humans out there that are way worse than you were when we were together and I was pushing you away. They have souls; they just choose to act like they don't. You chose to take care of me when I was at my worst after I was pulled out of heaven. I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through."

In a husky voice that was clearly from the emotion in his throat, Spike said, "Now that's enough of that. From here on out, we only look forward. I finally have you; it won't do to look back, only forward."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Buffy whispered.

"Of course I forgive you! How could I not? You laying there looking so tasty, I think it's time for some more dessert. Whatcha say?" Spike didn't wait for an answer as he pounced on her.

Around sunset, Buffy woke from the best day's sleep she had since the last apocalypse. She was in the arms of the man she loved and didn't think life could ever get any better. She was staring at his chiseled abs when her stomach started to growl. Spike moved his hand to her stomach and said, "Time to get your energy up. Is there anything else in the fridge you could eat?"

"That would require leaving this spot and I don't want to do that." Buffy whined.

"You're too skinny. I won't have you wasting away on my watch. But there is no way I am going anywhere near that refrigerator Love. Wouldn't do to get staked right after I got my body back now would it?" Spike said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Buffy giggled as she pulled herself out of the bed. "There is no way I would ever be able to stake you. You have permission to get into my fridge or anything else that's mine, any time you wish."

Buffy and Spike enjoyed their dinner together. Again she gladly fixed his blood just how he likes it and he really loved watching her scarf down two containers of Chinese take out. After they were finished, Spike asked Buffy, "Love do you happen to have a washer and dryer in this flat?"

"Of course I do, why?" She asked wondering where that question came from.

"Well, I have been wearing the same clothes for awhile now and I would like to be dressed when the Scoobies and Dawn descend down on us in awhile. I am sure they are just chattering like kittens trying to figure out how soon they can come see us. Angel has probably been crying on Red's shoulder all day long." Spike couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I did mention that I've been a wee tiny little bit obsessed about you since you've been gone right?" Buffy cringed when she had to make this confession.

"The blood in the fridge might have given it away." Spike couldn't help but be glad she had thought so much of him.

"Welllllll, it wasn't just the blood. I've been shopping too. Let's go look in our closet." Buffy smiled when she realized that she said _our _closet.

Standing in front of the closet Spike was truly amazed at how much thought Buffy had put into this. "Buffy, you have outdone yourself. You have almost recreated my entire wardrobe. My long sleeve shirts, the T-shirts, even my black jeans."

"I hope I got the sizes right. I couldn't track down an authentic Sex Pistols concert shirt yet. It kind of helped to know I would be ready to take care of you if you ever came back to me. I wanted to have everything right here just in case. Every time I've traveled, I would pack an outfit for you just in case I found you and you needed a change of clothes." Buffy's voice trailed off a bit.

Spike hugged Buffy close to him as he said, "No one has ever, ever tried so hard to make me feel so welcome, has even cared this much that I would be around and you weren't even sure I would be back. You had no reason to think that I could come back."

Buffy looked up at Spike and sheepishly replied, "I did die twice already you know. So there was always the tiniest of chances."

Spike and Buffy just had time to get showered and dressed before there was knocking on the door.

Willow timidly peeked around the door to see Buffy and Spike standing in the center of the room arms around each other. Dawn rushed through the door, saw Spike and took a running leap to hug him. She nearly knocked him over with the force. "Whoa, Lil' Bit, what happened to you? I wasn't expecting you to be so strong." Spike wondered out loud.

"Well, there have been a few changes since you left Spike." Dawn said then turned to face Buffy, "Didn't you tell him anything?"

"We did have some catching up to do. I haven't gotten around to all the details yet. I just got him back!" Buffy huffed at Dawn.

"So why don't you fill me in then Bit?" Spike smiled fondly at the young woman standing in front of him, remembering how fragile she used to be and the summer he took care of her as his own.

"You may want to sit down for this. There's so much to tell." Dawn said barely taking a breath. Spike sat on the sofa, and Buffy took her place on his lap. Dawn continued with a grin at the look of contentment on both their faces. "After Sunnydale, all my school records were destroyed. Andrew tutored me so I could get my diploma through an on-line school, I continued my Watcher training as well and by the time I graduated, I was also a full fledged Watcher. Willow, Xander and Andrew are also Watchers now too. We have a few more we're training as well. Willow got tired of getting her butt kicked in the training sessions with her Slayers so she did a spell that gives us Watchers a little perk with the job. We heal like Slayers and have a bit more strength than we used to. We aren't Slayer strong, but it sure does make the training go a lot more smoothly." Dawn finally paused to take a breath.

Willow took the opportunity to ask, "Why did you send Angel to our flat? He's been mumbling about cookies all day, so I made some for him and he just started crying. I've never seen a vampire whimper before. It was so pathetic."

Spike couldn't hold the laughter out of his voice as he said, "He's not to happy that Buffy here chose me over him. Did the big git leave yet?"

"Yeah, just at sunset, he had a car waiting for him, so he managed to get out of the building without being staked. Xander and Giles walked him to his car just to make sure none of the new Slayers got him." Willow replied. "We had thought about showing his picture to the new Slayers at their orientation with the do not stake orders, but then we found out he's working for Wolfram and Hart, so we weren't sure if he has gone all Angelus or not. Buffy made sure we put the DNS order out on you though just in case you managed to make it through. None of the girls that were in Sunnydale would have staked you, but we have collected a lot of new Slayers since then and not all of them are all Buffy like. There are a few that are kinda 'crazy Faith' like. Faith has most of them with her and Robin at the Hellmouth in Cleveland though."

Eventually Xander, Andrew, Giles and even a few of the Slayers that were at the apocalypse in Sunnydale made their way in to catch up with Spike. Xander joked about being a one eyed Watcher, "Half the sight, double the strength. Not a bad trade." He quipped. Xander had never been fond of Spike before, but since he knew what Spike had sacrificed in Sunnydale he was resigned to accepting him as long as Buffy wanted him around.

Giles was less than happy to see Spike. He couldn't get over the fact that Spike is still a vampire, soul or not. It didn't matter that Spike saved the world, he would always be 'William the Bloody' in Giles' eyes. Giles cleared his throat and wiped his glasses as he said to Buffy, "This won't do. You are the most powerful Slayer ever. You can not be in a relationship with a vampire. It is a very bad example to all the other Slayers. Most of them look up to you. You just can not take up with a vampire, let alone one of the most violent vampires in history. I can not condone this relationship or allow it to continue."

Spike growled at this declaration. Buffy put her hand on his chest to calm him down and then walked over to where Giles was sitting. "I am the one true Chosen One. I have given more of myself to the Slayer cause than any other Slayer in history. I have died twice in the name of Slayer duty. I have lost almost all of my family. The man that I love died saving the world. I will not be told who I can or can not be with. This is **not** your decision or your choice."

"Well then, I am going to have to ask you to leave this building. I can't have you corrupting the ideals of the new Slayers." Giles said with a huff.

"Fine. I've been waiting for this. The new strength I got when all the Slayers were awakened has scared the hell out of you. I wondered how long it would be before you set me out. Are you planning on putting a hit on us too?" Buffy asked with ice in her voice.

"At the moment, no I don't plan on putting you or your 'boyfriend' down. That would depend on how much trouble you cause." Giles replied.

"We'll be out in two days. I'll need to make some arrangements before we go. Since I can't change the fact that I am a Slayer, and I will continue slaying I expect that my salary continues to get paid." Buffy said forcefully.

"Fair enough," Giles agreed. "I ask that you stay away from the new Slayers. I don't want your influence on them."

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked softening just a bit.

"Dawn is an adult now." Giles stated in his matter of fact way. "She is welcome to stay and continue to work as a Watcher, or free to go off with you."

Dawn had a stricken look on her face as she looked between Buffy and Giles. How could she ever choose between her sister and what she felt was her calling? Seeing this, Buffy put her hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Its okay Dawn. You should stay here. You've made this your life. It suits your talents well. There is no other Watcher on the Council now or ever before that has such a passion for making sure their Slayers are prepared for what they have to face. You don't just prepare them physically; you prepare them emotionally as well. I would feel better knowing that you were here doing your thing to make sure these girls become the women they are supposed to be. I will miss you though."

"Giles, you can't just cut Buffy off from all of us, from Dawn especially!" Willow said forcefully as a slight magical breeze floated around the room.

Feeling the breeze with a bit of apprehension, Giles backpedaled a bit. "Well then, I will agree that Buffy may maintain contact with Dawn of course, and with you Willow, Xander and Andrew. I however, do not wish to see or hear from you again until you have come to your senses and left this creature." Giles said the last part to Buffy and turned to leave. When Giles left, the Slayers that had been in the room left, all except Kennedy.

Kennedy walked over to Buffy and said, "If I have learned anything these past few months it's that you don't choose who you love, your heart does." Kennedy looked affectionately at Willow. "You have been a fierce leader and I want to let you know how much I respect you. Thank you for choosing to awaken all of us and getting so many of us out of Sunnydale. I owe you and one day you may need me. Just call and I'll be there." She left before anyone could see the tear sliding down her cheek. She wanted to have her emotions pulled together before Willow came home. She knew she would have to be strong for her lover.

Spike rose off of the couch and walked over to where Buffy was standing. "Love, you don't have to give this up. I'll leave, the big poofster said I should just let you live your new life and let you go. This isn't fair to you."

"Spike no! Haven't I made it perfectly clear to you that I wasn't living my life until you walked through that door this morning? Without you in it, I don't have a life!" Buffy exclaimed.

"She's right." Andrew said quietly. "She hasn't been living. She's been slowly dying without you, Spike. I've been the first hand witness. She wouldn't eat; she wouldn't go out and have any fun. There was no way any of us could make her just relax even for a little bit. She called out to you in her sleep. I think she needs you as much as she needs air to breath. It is so obvious to all of us that she has that spark back that is Buffy, now that you're here."

"Andrew's right." Xander said, surprising everyone in the room including himself. "You know I've never been a card carrying member of the Spike fan club. But I can't deny the visible change in Buffy today. She's all glowy, not in that freaky radioactive way either. She's happy like I can't remember seeing Buffy happy. After losing Anya, I can't get in the way of someone being that happy. It gives me hope that one day I will feel like that again."

"Buffy, you have done an amazing job raising me since Mom died. I know I didn't make it easy on you either. Now it's my turn to make sure you get what you need. I always knew that was Spike." Dawn couldn't help but giggle a bit as she said the last part.

"What can we do to help you two get ready?" Willow asked even though the thought of losing Buffy broke her heart.

"Spike will need clothes and blood." Dawn piped up.

"No Pet, my girl's already seen to it that I have all the clothes I need. _Our_ closet is stocked." Spike winked at Buffy as he said the word _our,_ showing her that he didn't miss it when she said it earlier.

"Blood then," Andrew stated as he walked over to the fridge. He was astonished when he opened the door and saw the missing pizza and Chinese food containers. "Buffy did you really eat all that food?"

Buffy grinned and told Andrew with a sly look on her face, "I did need some extra energy."

Andrew blushed and said, "There is only enough blood left for a couple of days, I don't know how long you'll be travelling, so I'll go get more and pack it up in a cooler."

Xander and Willow were surprised at the fact there was blood in the refrigerator to begin with let alone that Andrew knew where to get more at this time of night. "Now you know why I wouldn't let anyone in my fridge." Buffy said sheepishly with a shrug.

"She never lost hope that you would return." Dawn said to Spike. Then to the rest of the room she said, "I don't know how far I trust Giles to not go back on his word to not stake Spike. Xander, will you come out with me and help me guard the hall?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a little worried about Giles too. He has plenty of influence on the new Slayers. I think that's a very good idea." Xander said as he and Dawn headed to the door.

"That just leaves me." Willow sighed. "What can I do to help?"

"I have a very special request for you Will. Would you please bless this flat? I would love it if you, the most powerful witch in Europe would bless this space and place some protection on it while we are still here. Can you make it so no one can enter unless either Spike or I open the door?" Buffy asked her dear friend.

"I would be honored." Willow stated simply and went to work. When she was done, she gave each of them a hug and left the flat with a small tear in her eye. She wasn't sure if this was the last time she would see her best friend.

"That happened a little faster than I expected." Buffy sighed. "Don't worry, I've been preparing for this."

"What do you mean you expected this? And preparing how? And what's up with the mojo you had Red do?" Spike had so many questions.

"One thing at a time Hon." Buffy began, "Since the night they kicked me out of my home in Sunnydale, I have been expecting to be kicked out of the group again. They didn't know that they gave me the biggest gift in the world that night."

"I remember that night, one of the best of my life." Spike said quietly.

Buffy smiled and said, "Mine too. It was the night I knew that you were the one for me. It was the night I knew that you were the only one in the world I could trust and that you would always be on my side." She took his hand and led him to the sofa to sit down. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Yes, always on your side. Where else could I be?" Spike touched her hair as he spoke to her.

Buffy continued. "After Sunnydale it became apparent that I started growing stronger. Giles figured that something went wrong with Will's spell to awaken the potentials. I knew he was wrong. I started getting stronger because I had to. Everyone was pulling away from me; they couldn't stand to see me grieve over you. I knew the day would come that they would no longer want me around. Not to mention all the new enemies I have.

I also knew that when I did leave I would spend my time seeking out anyway I could to get you back. I knew it was wrong to bring someone back, I know that better than anyone. But it was you. Your time couldn't be up. I'd never given you the chance to make it work.

I tried the best I could to help set up the new Watcher's Council and train up the newbies. As part of setting up the Council, we had to go to all the old Watcher's homes and clear out their libraries. I found a reference to the 'Lost Slayer'. It was only one little hint, but it rang like a bell deep inside. So I started looking for more and more. One day, Willow, Andrew and I were sorting books that had come from an English Watcher's home. There was one book that caught my eye. It was in the 'enchanted' pile. It had a spell on it and neither Willow nor Andrew could open it. When they weren't watching I stole it and brought it back here. It opened for me. It was the Lost Slayer's journal. We aren't the first vampire and slayer to fall madly in love. But I found out the reason that Giles fears it so much. You see, there is a way for us to be together, forever without losing each other ever again. But there is a price."

"I've never cared about what it would cost me to love you before, I'm not about to start now." Spike simply stated.

"What if the price means you are no longer truly a vampire, and I'm no longer truly a human?" Buffy asked.

"What are you talking about Love?" Spike asked.

"Well, did you know that vampires can't turn Slayers? That in all of history it has never happened. They can't even turn Potentials." Spike nodded that he didn't know and Buffy continued. "The Lost Slayer and her lover found out how to get around that and become immortal together forever. The effects were something neither ever expected. They both grew stronger. He could walk in the sunlight, couldn't be staked or beheaded. He lost his need for blood. He could drink it, or he could sustain himself with human food, but he no longer needed it. In return, she never aged again, she got the vampire heightened senses and speed. She could sustain herself on blood if human food was scarce, and she couldn't be killed. If they got separated, they could always find each other even in other dimensions. The only thing that could kill them was each other in a sense. But even to do that it would take mutual consent. The Lost Slayer and her mate are still out there somewhere."

"If they are still out there how were you able to be called up?" Spike wondered.

"The Council did it. When they found out about the lovers, they tried to kill both of them so the next Slayer would be called. When they found out that the couple couldn't be killed they had their witches do a spell to bring forth the next Chosen One. That's when they started keeping a very tight reign on the Slayers so that wouldn't happen again." Buffy said spitefully.

"You do realize that if we were to do this, you are taking the chance of unleashing an unstoppable version of William the Bloody on the world?" Spike asked quietly.

"You haven't been William the Bloody in a very long time, even before you won your soul." Buffy looked up at Spike and held his face in her hands. "Here is the biggest change though, we would no longer be Buffy and Spike individuals. We would still have our own bodies, but inside it would be more like Spiffy, or Spike and Buffy soup. You wouldn't know where you end and I begin and the same would go for me. The Lost Slayer said that made it more important to both of them to take care of the other. Is that something you could live with?"

"Buffy, that is exactly what I have been living with since I first knew I loved you." Spike said. "What do we have to do?"

"This is where I answer your earlier question about why I had Will bless and protect this flat." Buffy continued, "The first part is that we have to be in a blessed space. The second is we have to declare ourselves to each other. Then we make love. At the height of our love making we both share our blood until we are so mixed as to be one. "

After the ritual was complete, Spike and Buffy were laying on the floor side by side panting for breath. The scene kind of reminded Spike of the first time they were in that position with a building smashed all around them. But this time was so different. He could feel her essence inside him, swirling around with his. He knew that he loved Buffy, but this was so intense, so much more. It really was a dream come true to be so close to her. This was so different because he could feel what she was feeling at this moment as well. He could tell that beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loves him. He turned to her smiling. She returned his smile shyly. Neither one of them wanted to break this trance with words. Instead they slowly rolled over to each other and embraced and snuggled closely together and savor this new feeling of closeness.

It was after sunrise before they woke again. Buffy saw Spike standing in the shadow of the drapes just beyond where the sunlight could reach him. She walked over to him and put her arm around his waist. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asks.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I have walked into the sunlight? Last time I was near any sort of bright light I ended up a pile of ashes underneath Sunnyhell." With a wry smile, Spike continued. "I'm sure you can see my hesitation."

"Of course I can understand it, but can't you feel the difference?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I do feel it. It's just a little hard to break old habits." Spike replied while summoning up his courage to take his first willing step into the light.

"How about this then, I'll go get some water and you just ease into the light a toe at a time? At the first hint of a singy smell, I'll throw the water on you and knock you back into the darkness." Buffy offered.

"You know, that just might work." Spike liked the thought of Buffy rescuing him.

"Alright, water ready!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

"Pet that is only a juice glass bit of water. How is that going to keep me from going down in flames?" Spike asked as he saw the ridiculously small glass in her hand.

"I don't think it will have to." Buffy stated simply. "Look down."

Spike instinctively jumped backwards. The patch of sunlight had moved over his foot but he wasn't burned. "Bloody hell!" he said as he carefully inched back into the sunlight. It felt warm, but pleasant. He ripped the curtain wide open, threw his arms out and enjoyed the sun.

Buffy smiled wickedly and threw the cold water on his back then started giggling. He growled at her and went to grab her. She was able to stay just out of his reach as she ran back to the bedroom. He finally caught up to her there and threw her down on the bed. He opened the curtain to let the sunlight in and started tickling her mercilessly. Seeing the joy on her face and the sun on both their skin brought him so much joy he couldn't keep it all to himself, so instead of tickling her he switched to kissing her.

Two hours later, they had shared a shower, managed to get dressed and Spike had made a scrambled egg breakfast for them both. After eating, he was amazed at how full he felt off of normal food. "So love, you have thought of everything so far, do you happen to have a plan on how we can escape this building and town without being followed by your ex Watcher?" Spike asked. "I really can't wait to start exploring the world with you now that we can both go out whenever and wherever."

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should pack up and leave as soon as possible today. No one knows that we've changed. We can use that to our advantage. I bet there is an ambush planned for tonight. We can get around that by leaving during the daytime. Tickets are very easy to trace, so I'm thinking that for now we drive. It would probably be best if you did the actual driving though since I have yet to _not_ wreck a car." Buffy mused.

"How do you feel about a convertible?" Spike asked with a smile.

"That sounds great, but I already have a pink hatchback parked a few miles from here. It can't be traced back to me either." Buffy told Spike.

Grimacing, Spike bellowed: "Pink bloody hatchback? What are you trying to do to me woman? You will completely ruin my reputation as the Big Bad!"

"But no one would expect you in a pink car now would they?" Buffy asked, "So, where should we go from here?"

"I would like to end up in the Caribbean for now if you don't mind." Spike said. "I think it would be nice to spend some time on the beach with you, now that I can do that in the daylight. Not to mention, I rather miss your tanned skin. If we drove from here to Portugal, it should only take about a day, except I have a few stops I would like to make on the way so it may take a bit longer. You don't live as long as I do without putting a bit away for a rainy day. I have hidey holes all over the world that I've stashed money and trinkets here and there."

"Okay, we have a plan then, let's get packing." Buffy loved the idea of spending quality time alone on beaches with her man.

It didn't take them long to pack up their clothes and the few personal belongings Buffy had acquired since she left Sunnydale. "Well, this is officially it!" Buffy said as she tossed the comforter off her bed to Spike. "I think it's probably best if we pretend that you're still flammable. It'll help keep them off our trail."

"Right then, but there is just one more thing I would like to do before we leave this flat." He swept Buffy up into a tight embrace and gave her one good long hard kiss. "It might be a few hours before I can do that again, so I just wanted make one last memory here. Let's go!" He said as he threw the heavy blanket up over his arm and they stepped out of the door. There was a cooler of blood waiting beside the door for them. Spike pulled it along and carried one of the suitcases. Buffy easily carried the other two. They met with Xander and Dawn on their way to the elevator.

"Gonna miss ya Buff." Xander said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Xander. Take care of your Slayers and the gang." Buffy said hugging him back. Then Buffy turned to Dawn who was hugging Spike. "I'll get in touch with you when I can. Be careful. Follow your heart even if everyone else tells you it's wrong. I love you."

Dawn hugged Buffy and said, "I love you too! Thank you for everything. It's time for you to go get your happily ever after on. "

Turning to Dawn, Xander offered his arm to her and said, "How 'bout we escort these to lovebirds to their taxi? Ugh! Did I just really call Spike and Buffy 'lovebirds'? That's not something I ever thought I would say!"

As they make their way into the lobby, Buffy looked around. There were several Slayers lounging on the chairs, trying to look casual. A few of the girls that fought with them in Sunnydale were standing beside Kennedy and looking at Buffy and Spike with admiration. The couple represents a spark of hope for those girls. On the other side of the room were some of the newer Slayers that can only hold contempt for the couple that they saw as an abomination. Spike lifted the comforter over his head and he and Buffy made their way to the taxi. As soon as they step out the door, three Slayers jumped out at them from behind and two more jumped down on them from above.

Spike threw the comforter off his head and instinctively stood back to back with Buffy. Over his shoulder he said, "So much for our little secret then Love."

"Ah, isn't it sweet, Giles threw us a farewell party." Buffy quipped.

Taking advantage of the fact everyone else was stunned to not see Spike burn, Buffy and Spike started throwing punches at the girls nearest to them. The first two girls went sailing through the air. From the doorway, Xander and Dawn were in awe of the sight in front of them. It looked more like a choreographed dance than a fight. They both swung their fists in unison. They both back flipped at the same time taking out the last of their opponents at once. With Xander, Dawn and Kennedy blocking the door, no other Slayers were able to come out after them, even if they hadn't been too stunned at the sight of Buffy and Spike's violent dance to move. Buffy and Spike grabbed their bags, ignoring the taxi running before them, for fear it may be another trap. They crossed the street and waved at Dawn and Xander. Then they ran down the street and disappeared around the corner.

Buffy hailed a new taxi and gave the driver the directions to the warehouse that was storing their get away car. As soon as they got settled in, they were all over each other. The adrenaline from the fight turned them both on, but then again there had always been a thin line between violence and sex for this couple. They arrived at their destination far too soon for either of them. They managed to tear themselves apart long enough to get their luggage and pay for the cab. Buffy lead Spike to the warehouse unlocked and opened the door then stood back so that Spike could get a good look at their car. Spike took a deep breath and made a low moan at the sight ahead of him. Instead of the pink hatchback that Buffy had told him about, he was looking at a shiny black 1969 Cadillac Coupe de Ville convertible. He was speechless. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and asked, "Do you like it? I couldn't find a Desoto."

"Do I like it? Seriously, do you really have to ask? It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Spike breathed as he hugged Buffy close to him. "Do you know what it needs though?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. She shrugged looking bewildered. "It needs to be broke in. It has a huge back seat too." Spike wiggled his eyebrows seductively as he pulls Buffy over to the car.

As Spike and Buffy begin their journey west, there was a high priority meeting going on in Giles' office. Xander, Willow, Dawn and Andrew were all standing around Giles' desk while Dawn and Xander were ranting about not only the attack on Buffy and Spike but also the startling revelations of the fight and Spike's non ashy status. Giles' glasses were lying on his desk, his head was dropped in his hands while he continued to mutter, "Good Lord, she found out, I can't believe she did it. Good Lord. "

Willow was the only one paying attention to Giles muttering. "What are you talking about Giles? What did she do?"

"I thought it was only a legend", Giles began. "It is of the upmost importance that a word of this story is never breathed again, however you all do need to know. Buffy is not the first slayer to fall for a vampire. There is one other. She is called 'The Lost One'." Giles continued to tell the group all about the legend and what it now meant for Buffy and Spike.

"So you are saying that both Buffy and Spike are immortal as in can't be killed, will live forever immortal?" Xander asked.

"Well that is generally the definition of immortal Xander." Willow says as she slapped Xander upside the head. "On one hand, I'm glad Spike can't get all crispy now after the ambush which I have yet to forgive you for Giles, by the way. But I can see where this would be a problem if they decide to go bad, how could we ever stop them? Or if this gets out, what if some evil vampire tries to trick one of the new Slayers? That could be very bad, like end of the world again bad."

"The good news is, if I understand it right, the ritual they performed wouldn't work unless it has true, honest love backing it up to power it." Giles explained, "That takes care of a Slayer being tricked into it. That also makes me indeed regret ambushing them today. Had I any idea Spike could truly love her, I couldn't have done that to her. Not to mention, how are we going to explain this to the Slayers. I'm fairly certain word has spread all over the building now, if not further about Spike not burning."

"Sunscreen?" Xander suggested. "It might work, it's no secret that he has been at Wolfram and Hart for a while and their resources are amazing, with Angel heading the L.A. office that may be something he could have had his scientists and magic workers working on."

"That's not too bad Xander." Dawn declared. "I think I have a better idea though that wouldn't take so much back up. Tara once told me that Buffy was worried about having come back from the dead 'wrong'. What if we just say that it is a weird Spike coming back from the dead wrong thing?"

"I think that may just work." Giles was beginning to brighten a bit. "The only question left is, do we just leave them alone to live their lives together, or do we try to stop them?"

"Why don't we just hold off on that decision for a while?" Andrew proposed. "Why don't we do what we do best and just watch for awhile, see how they handle this immortality thing? We are talking about Buffy. She's been saving the world for a long time. Spike is kind of new to the whole saving the world thing, but it would be better if we had a couple of immortals on our side next time we have an apocalypse on our hands don't you think? I would rather not piss them off more than Giles already did today."

"Not pissing off Buffy sounds like a good idea to me. I think Andrew is right." Willow turned toward Giles. "The stunt you pulled today was wrong. You promised last night not to hurt them. You owe them both an apology. If you hand write it, and mean it, I can magic it to them. I'm telling you now Giles; do not lie to us again. I will not tolerate it."

"To help them out, I think they need to know about this meeting." Dawn spoke up. "That way if they come across any non evil demons or other Slayers, they can help spread the story. I think it is only fair that they know that we, as in the Council will no longer interfere with them. They should have this time to get to know each other again and basically take a long vacation. They shouldn't think that we would sick Slayers on them at every turn. I'm going to go try her cell now if she hasn't already smashed it to pieces. If not, I'll just have to wait till she calls me, and then I'll let her know. I'm probably the only one left she would believe anyway."

Giles knowing that he was wrong agreed to Willow's demands. The gang left to start spreading the damage control story that Spike had just come back wrong. As soon as everyone has left his office, Giles begins to write his letter to Buffy.

Spike and Buffy were cruising down the road. Spike couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he was driving with the top down, sun shining, and the wind blowing through his platinum blond hair. Buffy was cuddled up next to him on the huge seat looking adoringly up at him. This was better than all of the daydreams he had of his life with Buffy. He put an arm around her shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Buffy was just about to nod off for a little nap when her cell phone rang.

"Damn!" Buffy mumbled, "I forgot to destroy this before we left Rome. They can trace us through GPS with it. It's Dawn. What do you think? Should I answer it?"

"Go ahead. We can always get rid of the phone after the call. They can't really tell where we are headed based on the direction we're going right now anyway. All they can tell is that we are leaving Italy." Spike answered.

"Hello?" Buffy answered the phone.

"Buffy! We didn't know that was going to happen. It was all Giles' fault. He's really sorry too. He said if he knew Spike loved you that much he wouldn't have done it. But the Council is going to leave you both alone now. Willow went off on Giles and threatened him." Dawn paused for a breath and Buffy took her chance to speak.

"Slow down Dawn. So I take it you all know about what Spike and I did then? You know about how we are different?" Buffy askedwith concern. She thought it would take them longer to figure out why Spike no longer had a sun allergy.

"Yes, Giles told us all about The Lost One. He also said that it could only be done if the love is true and honest which, by the way I always knew. But here's the thing, we think it may be best for everyone including you two if this didn't get out. The Council is already spreading the story that Spike came back from the dead wrong. That it's some kind of side effect from coming back. We hope that this story will help make things easier for you guys and for us. I promise that there will **not** be anymore attacks on you two from the Council. Willow, Xander, Andrew and I made sure of it. Will is ready to remove Giles from his position as head Watcher if he tries anything else like that." Dawn concluded.

"I think your cover story might work. We can go along with that." Buffy sighed then continued, "Who did Tara tell about the whole coming back wrong thing?"

"It was me." Dawn answered softly. "You were acting so angry and strange, I asked her why and she told me that you thought you came back wrong. She was just trying to help me understand."

"Well, in that case I don't mind. I'm glad you had her to help you through." Buffy pulled her emotions together and continued, "Thank you and the rest of the gang for reigning in Giles'. Because it will take some time to trust that he isn't going to pull any more surprises for us, I'm going to destroy this phone but I'll get in touch with you soon though. I love you Dawn. Bye."

"Love you too!" Dawn said as she hung up.

Buffy threw the phone over her shoulder and turned to watch it crumble on the road behind them.

"Tsk, tsk." Spike taunted Buffy. "Littering? I was wondering how having a bit of me swirling around inside you would affect you. I thought it might be something a little more dangerous or evil though."

"I'm living on the edge Spike," Buffy proclaimed. "I'm not wearing my seat belt either."

"That's my girl!" Spike chuckled. "We're close to our first stop, ready to stretch your legs a bit Pet?"

"Sounds great, where are we?" Buffy asked.

"We're just out side of Pisa. Thought we could take a little break and check out one of my little hidey holes." Spike said coyly.

"Crypt or cave?" Buffy nearly groaned at the thought of exploring a dark, dusty, and dingy cave.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you, Love?" Spike smirked as he thought of the surprises he had in store for her. "We're just about there." Spike turned the car off of the main road and down a long dirt road. He stopped about half a mile before his destination.

Buffy surveyed the farmland that surrounds them with a puzzled expression on her face. "I don't see any caves or crypts anywhere."

"Don't 'spect you would. Come with me." Spike took her hand and leads her further down the dirt path. At the end of the path, there was a beautiful villa. Spike lead her up to the front porch.

"We can't go in there. What if the owners are home?" Buffy asked while looking around nervously.

"I'm positive they _are_ here." Spike said cryptically. "You didn't really think you were the only one with a few surprises did you? This is one of our many, many homes Love." Spike reached down and swept Buffy off her feet so he could carry her across the threshold. "I like this; I believe we just started a tradition. Every time I bring you to another one of our homes we'll do this." With a kiss, Spike set his love on her feet.

"Spike, this is so beautiful! It's really yours?" Buffy asked as she looks at the beautiful furnishings and cozy surroundings.

"No, this isn't mine, not anymore… It's ours now." Spike gently rubbed his hands over her back as he lead her over to a chair to explain then knelt in front of her. "Everything I have is yours too. What we did, the ritual, it changed us both. It really did make us one. I want to share everything I have with you. I want to keep surprising you with gifts and homes and anything you want. As a matter of fact, I can't even imagine how anything ever mattered to me before we became one. Speaking of that, I've been thinking, what we did, what we became was so much more than just a marriage at least the traditional kind." Spike took a deep breath to gather his courage before continuing. "Would you, Buffy Anne Summers do me the greatest honor of allowing me to call you wife?"

With tears of joy streaming down her face, Buffy replied, "William Pratt, _**I**_ will be the honored one to call you husband." Overcome with emotion the couple could do no more than hold each other for awhile.

When they finally broke apart from each other, Spike takes Buffy down to the basement. They went to what appears to be the furthest wall of the building. Spike pressed on a stone in the wall and the wall slid away to reveal a vault. He showed Buffy how to open the vault and removed an exquisite emerald cut ruby ring. The large ruby stone was surrounded by diamonds and set in white gold. Spike turned to his wife and began, "This was my mum's wedding ring. It's quite a bit different than the last ring I gave you. I know it's rather old fashioned and if you would like a different one I will buy you a thousand different rings until we find the one you want."

"It's absolutely perfect!" Buffy breathed in amazement as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I figured with her being your fairy godmother and all that she might approve of you having it." Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around her for another embrace. He grabbed a large pile of cash and a few documents then stuffs them into his pocket before they closed up the vault and headed out of the basement. "I can't let my wife be the only one with money. I am an old fashioned kind of guy underneath my modern clothes."

"I have a couple of questions for you husband of mine." Buffy shivered at hearing herself call Spike husband. "If you have all these properties and money around the world, why did you live in a crypt and sell information for money in Sunnydale? And couldn't Dru show up and just lay claim to any of this at any time?"

"All part of the 'Big Bad' image Love." Spike replied with a wicked grin. "Did you know that I held the deed to the cemetery that my crypt was in? That's why the caretakers never bothered me. They were my employees. How else could I have gotten away with running electricity and water in there? As for Dru, you never have to worry about her trying to take what's ours. She doesn't even know about any of our properties. I learned early on with her that if I wanted to keep anything, I couldn't let her know I had it. She loved breaking anything I cared about. Since she seems to bother you so much, how about we stake her next time we see her?"

"I think I would really, really enjoy seeing her ash away." a glint of spite streaked through Buffy's words.

"Then I'll make you a deal, you get to stake Dru next time we see her, and if Angelus ever comes back, I get to stake him." Spike said with a look of joy at the thought it, written all over his face.

"Sounds like a fair deal to me. But I have an issue with you." Buffy said in her best faux menacing voice.

"Oh you don't say?" He replied, drawing the words out seductively. "What might this 'issue' be?"

"We broke in our new car, what about our home. But for the record, I like this house so we don't actually have to break it." She taunted him with her voice.

"Let me show you around Love, you can decide which room we start with." Spike held both hands on her waist and started leading her through the house.

"Thank you for not breaking the furniture." Buffy said gratefully to her new husband. "It's getting kind of late, do you feel like driving some more, or would you like to stay here tonight?"

"There's a problem with staying here Pet. No food. I don't think there has been actual food in this house in the last forty years. Maybe longer, this house was abandoned for at least a good ten years before I bought it." Spike said wistfully.

"So you fixed it up, made it this cozy and warm feeling?' Buffy said with wonder.

"Yeah, I did it only took a couple of years to do all the renovations. This has always been one of my favorite properties, so I put a little effort into it. I've always liked to come here when I needed to lick my wounds and recharge." He said with a shrug. "Rather lucky I found you in Italy. It may've been awhile before we could have made it here and put that shiny on your finger. You wear it well by the way; did I mention that I particularly like it when it's the only thing you're wearing?" He had a sly smile creeping across his face.

"Hold that thought; now that you mentioned food, I'm starving." Buffy pouted.

"That just won't do. Last time I was here there was a little restaurant not too far from here. We can see if it's still open." He offered. "Then after dinner we can decide if we want to come back here or continue our trip."

Buffy agreed and it didn't take them too long to get dressed and ready to leave. As they stood on the front porch locking the door she looked around wistfully. "Promise me that if we don't make it back here tonight to stay, we'll come back soon."

"Love when we're sure the Council really will keep their word and leave us alone, we can come back here to live if you want. Hell, since you didn't get the proper wedding we planned when Red had us under her spell, we can have a wedding here if you like. I'll even tolerate bloody "Wind Beneath My Wings" as our first dance if you want." He winced at the thought.

"Hmm, yes to the living here and the wedding here, no to the song. I think that really was the spell talking there. Eww!" She cringed at the thought of that as their first dance.

It didn't take them long to make their way to the restaurant. It was a small, dark and romantic place. Just the kind of place a vampire would love. There were only about twenty tables and it had a dance floor. The best part about it was the aroma coming from the kitchen. It made both their stomachs rumble. At the sound they both looked at Spike's mid section. "That's new." He said with a smile.

"Hmm, you got some human traits I never expected. I wonder what traits I'll get from you other than this hearing and night vision." Buffy mused. "Not that I'm complaining, those _are_ pretty awesome."

The newlyweds enjoyed two plates each of linguini covered in the sauce that the waitress assured them was the best in all of Italy. They were both contemplating if they wanted dessert when the jukebox changed from a modern pop tune to Frank Sinatra crooning 'I've Got You Under My Skin.' Spike grasped his wife's hand and leads her out to the dance floor as she began to protest. "I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

"Don't worry Love, I do. It's not like punk rock has been around all _my_ life. I did like music before the Sex Pistols were around. Besides, I think this song is appropriate." Spike smirked as he begins to whirl and twirl his bride around the dance floor. When she closed her eyes and just felt her husbands' motions she knew exactly how to follow his lead as he expertly guided her. The other diners in the restaurant stared in amazement at the man in leather pants and bleach blond hair guiding his wife so gracefully around the floor. When he closed the dance with a low dip, the room burst into applause. Buffy blushed profusely as they walked back to their table.

"I've never done that before! Yet, I knew just how I was supposed to move. That was so incredible!" Buffy gushed. "You were right, that is the perfect song for us. How about that for our wedding song?"

"That would definitely surprise all your friends. But of course, anything you want Love." Spike was glad his wife enjoyed the dance. He secretly loved dancing to the old standards, but that didn't fit well with the punk rock rebel image he had built for the last forty odd years. It had been a long time since he had been able to use those dance steps and missed it. He now knew the next time a standard played that she would likely pull him on to the dance floor.

Seeing the wistful look on his face, Buffy asked, "What is it? You look so deep in thought."

He smiled at her and said, "Just thinking how much I'm loving being able to share all of me with you. There's more than just the tough guy I've had to show everyone for so long. The thing is, with you I just want you to know all of me. I've never felt like that with anyone, ever. Never had anyone I could trust this much before either, not since my mum anyway. Uggh! I'm sounding like a big ponce."

She reached for his hand, "No, you sound like the man I love. I always knew there was so much more to you. Why do you think getting close to you scared me so much? You have always been able to make me feel. And I'm loving seeing all of you too." They leaned in for a lingering, yet polite enough for public kiss.

"I know you wanted to stay here for the night, but I can't shake the feeling that the Council is looking over our shoulders. Would you mind too much if we drove through the night to get to the coast as soon as possible?" Spike asked.

"I'll feel better when we have some ocean between us and Giles as well. I still feel a little shaky on the whole trust thing with all of them. Sure, let's hit the road." Buffy agreed.

Because there was a bit of chill in the night air, Spike grudgingly agreed to put the top up on the car. "Would you mind if I took a little nap?" Buffy asked with a yawn.

Spike smiled at his wife and said, "As long as you don't mind the front seat. It was rather nice this morning when you were napping against me on the way to Pisa."

"Can do, wouldn't want to be in the back seat without you anyway. It would feel kind of lonely." Another yawn escaped as she snuggled up next to her new husband.

He drove through the night only stopping for gas when needed. It only took him 8 hours to reach San Sebastian, Spain; the GPS said it would take nearly 12 hours. He gently shook Buffy to wake her. "Love, you've slept through France."

"So we're in Spain already? I thought it would take longer than that." She said as she looked at her watch through bleary eyes.

"Normally it would, however while you are wasting your rebellious tendencies on things like littering and not wearing seatbelts, I use my rebellious tendencies on speeding." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"How fast have you been going?" She asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I've only been averaging about a hundred miles an hour. I probably would have driven a bit faster, but since you're not in a seatbelt and I really don't want to test your immortality just yet, I kept it down." Spike said casually.

"Well, now that you put it that way, thank you." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Do you want to stretch a bit or keep going?" He asked.

"Do you need to take a break?" She asked. "You've been up almost twenty-four hours."

"Nah, I don't need much sleep." He commented. "The longer I've existed the less I need. I'll get a little shut eye on the plane."

"In that case, let's keep going." She answered. "Have you thought about which island we're going to?"

"I thought we might start at Cuba and work our way west." Spike offered.

"Cuba?" Buffy questioned. "I'm a U.S. citizen, I can't go there."

"Well you're married to me now Love, so that gives you duel citizenship." Spike smirked. "Besides, don't you have a fake passport or two? I seem to remember that the passport I handed to customs as we passed through France said that you are 'Elisabeth Pratt from London'."

"You saw that?" Buffy shrieked with embarrassment. "That was one of the passports we had made when we started traveling to find the new Slayers. We each got to pick our own alias. What can I say? I missed you."

"I was rather touched when I saw it." Spike said softly. "But if you don't want to go to Cuba that's fine. It's not what it was in the fifties. We could start out in Puerto Rico. They have excellent rum."

"Cuba's fine with me. I don't plan on getting too samplely with the local alcohol choices anyway. I like to be alert." She continued. "You know, I tend to carry sharp pointy things. That's not very mixy with getting drunk."

"Maybe you can hold your liquor now. That could have been one of your side effects; you might've got vampire tolerance to alcohol. We'll have to test that theory." He said thoughtfully.

Thanks to Spike's speeding, they arrived in Lisbon around noon. Spike made arrangements with a private plane to take them to Cuba. Buffy made the arrangements to have their car shipped to and stored in Pisa. They had agreed on the way to Lisbon that the villa outside Pisa would become the place that they always go home to.

"We have about 45 minutes before the plane is ready for take off. There's a bar not to far from here we could wait at if you want." Spike said casually but he was thinking that he would like to see how alcohol affects the new and improved Buffy. "Now that I'm not driving around the most important person in the world to me, I want a drink."

"Then a drink you'll have." Buffy said with a smile. She had him figured out; she knew he wanted to see if she could hold her liquor. Since they would be on a plane soon, she decided to play along.

Walking into a bar in the middle of the day seemed strange to Buffy. Stranger still when the bar was set up just like the Bronze. The colors were different, but the layout was the same down to the upper lounge. Seeing the look of shock on her face, Spike quickly explained. "The Bronze is just one of many bars owned by an international demon conglomerate. This bar is called the Ouro or 'Gold' in Portuguese. They all have the same basic layout."

"Hmm, I wonder why the Council doesn't know about this." Buffy mused.

"The old Council did know. But for the most part these bars are on the up and up, so it's just not a big deal to them." He explained. "Now, we don't have a lot of time, so let's get to it."

They walked over to the bar and Spike ordered a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "I hope you are planning on carrying me to the plane if you think I am going to be able to keep up with you." Buffy said only half joking.

"I'll carry you anywhere, any time. Bottom's up!" They lifted their glasses and emptied them together.

"Does this bar have the big fried onions?" Buffy asked the bartender. Spike translated and ordered two of them.

They have a couple more drinks each and Spike asked, "So are ya pissed yet?"

"Huh?" Buffy wondered, bewildered at why Spike would think she's mad at him.

"Woman, are you ever going to learn to speak English?" He said with exasperation. "Drunk, are you drunk yet? To phrase it like an American would." He couldn't help but to be a little amused that after all the time she had spent around both him and Giles she had yet to completely grasp how they speak.

"Oh, that!" Surprising herself she said, "No, I'm not drunk. Thank you very much."

"We're close to draining this bottle and it used to only take a couple of drinks before. Quite impressive Summers." He was inwardly very happy at this revelation. It would just give them one more thing they could do together.

"Since the onions aren't ready yet, let's dance!" Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. A slower song was playing so the couple just held each other close and swayed to the music. After two songs, they went back to check on their onions. A man stepped in their path and began speaking frantically to Spike in Portuguese.

Spike translated for Buffy. "Darling, this fellow seems to be rather upset that I brought you in here. He's trying to convince me to lead you to the back room for a private party with some of his friends. Apparently they are the type of guys that don't go out in the sunlight. Are you up for a bit of rough and tumble?"

"Since this is our honeymoon, I wasn't planning on 'rough and tumbling' that way." Buffy snickered. "But if they insist, make them bring the fight out here. Tell him you'll lead me over to the pool table and they can get me there."

Spike relayed his part of the message back to the man. He looked over and noticed that their onions were ready. "Damn, I think we'll miss our onions. I 'spect we'll probably be leaving after we wipe the floor with these guys."

The couple casually walked to the pool table and began a game. Before the game even had a chance to begin a different game began. Two vampires tried to crowd Buffy. She twirled her cue stick and staked first the one on the right then the left. Spike flipped over the table to land right beside Buffy. The remaining six vamps were surprised to see a vampire fighting on the same side as a Slayer. Buffy broke her cue stick in half and tossed it to Spike. He caught it with ease as he was swinging to punch the vampire that had moved closer to him. Another moves in to take his place. Buffy grabbed the vampire in front of her as Spike grabbed the one in front of him. The couple moved in unison as they rammed the two vampires together and then stakes them.

"This is a lot more fun than the last fight we were in. We get to kill these guys!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

"That's my girl!" Spike exclaimed.

With only four vampires left, Buffy and Spike decided to show off a bit. They let their attackers surround them. Spike and Buffy stood back to back, link their arms and Buffy flipped over Spikes back staking the vampire to the north with her fashionable but deadly wooden stiletto. As he stood up he reached behind and stakes the vampire to the south. Now standing face to face, Buffy brushed a kiss across Spike's mouth as they each reach to right and stake the vampires to the east and west.

"I think we found out what part of you mixed the strongest with me." Buffy said with excitement. "I want to kill some more! That wasn't enough!"

"Damn, you're sexy when you're all covered in blood lust." Spike admired.

"Think the plane's ready yet?" Buffy asked not taking her eyes off of him.

"Let's go find out." Spike replied in a husky voice.

The plane was ready when they arrived back at the airport. As they boarded Spike said, "To hell, with a nap. I've got other plans now."

The Council had gathered in Giles' office once again to discuss Buffy and Spike. "Thank you all for getting here so quickly." Giles began. "I'm afraid that Buffy and Spike have just proved me wrong. A report from Lisbon just came in. It seems that they just dusted eight vampires in a matter of minutes. The exciting part of this is that it was during the day time."

"Way to go Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"They could prove to be quite the asset after all." Giles said as he wiped his glasses clean.

"I told you Buffy wouldn't turn all bad on us." Will reminded him with a slight hint of I told you so in her voice.

"Did the report mention any of the fight moves they used?" Xander asked. "The way they moved in the little battle with the Slayers was phenomenal. It looked like they had been practicing it for years."

"Well, they have been sparring and patrolling together for awhile now, but I have seen them battle together before and that is nothing compared to what the report described." Giles continued. "Our witness at the scene was the bartender." Giles proceeded to fill them in with the play by play.

"She actually stopped to kiss him in the middle of a battle?" Andrew asked.

"Eww, eww, and a world of eww." Xander pulled a disgusted face. "I can accept this whole being together thing but I want absolutely **no** physical details.

"For once I absolutely agree with you Xander." Giles looks slightly sick as well. "But in light of these most recent reports, I think we should either double Buffy's salary or put Spike on the payroll. All in favor say aye."

That was the moment that Spike became an official employee of the Council. He didn't even know it yet.

As it turned out, it was a long flight so Spike did get his nap after all. They awoke to the sound of the pilot informing them that they had arrived in Cuba. It was evening so the first thing they did was find a hotel on the beach and check into the honeymoon suite. After showering and freshening up, they headed out to find something to eat.

They found a little restaurant that seemed to cater to locals rather than the tourists. Of course, it had a dance floor. Buffy was beginning to see a pattern to the places Spike picked. They enjoyed a dinner of empanadas and mojitos. No longer worried about the alcohol, Buffy enjoyed several refills. Spike found this very amusing.

"Have you ever Salsa danced?" Spike inquired in a very innocent tone.

"No, but I bet I'm about to learn." Buffy smiled as she took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Like the last time he taught her a new dance, she closed her eyes and just lets him guide her through the movements. She couldn't help but notice how much more sexual this dance was. She could feel the heat rising between them as the rhythm moved their bodies. They stayed on the dance floor until the restaurant closed for the night.

After the long rest on the plane ride, neither was quite ready to go to sleep so they take a walk on the beach. Hand in hand they walked in silence just enjoying the peace that surrounded them. When they ended up at a spot in front of their hotel, they sat on the sand. It seemed so natural for him to put his arm around her and for her to lean into him. "Is this real?" Buffy broke the silence.

"It has been a whirlwind." Spike replied. He knew just what she meant; their life together had just started but had been moving so quickly. "Do you regret any of it?" He asked silently cursing himself for giving her the opportunity to back out.

"Not a second of it." She answered with fervor. "I'm just so amazed at how much my life has changed in just a few days. And it is so much better than I ever dreamed it could be. I'm just a little scared that something is going to come and take it all away just as fast as it came. I don't think after knowing how great life is with you that I could live it without you."

"Baby, we'll take some time here to settle down now, give us both a chance to get used to this all." He gently tightened his arm around her. "Nothing can take me away from you now. We've made sure of that. But I know what you mean about it feeling more like a dream than reality since you've made all my dreams come true. Speaking of dreams come true, we are just about to experience another one. The sun is about to come up. We are going to get to see the sunrise on the beach."

That was the first of many sunrises Buffy and Spike would enjoy in their new lives together. Their days for the next few weeks consisted of plenty of time on the beach, shopping in the local stores, relaxing, making love and slaying the occasional demon or vampire they happened to come across.

When they got their fill of Cuba they moved on to Puerto Rico and continued to island hop for the next few months. While in Bermuda, the letter that Giles wrote and Willow sent through magic arrived. It was not only the apology but also Spike's first check from the Watcher's Council. Finally knowing it was safe for them to come home, they headed back to their villa in Pisa and started planning the wedding. They managed to convince Willow to get ordained online and she performed the ceremony.

Spike and Buffy continued to travel around the world enjoying their life together, but managed to make it back to their first home together often. When they do come home they are almost always surrounded by their family and friends.

18


End file.
